39 trajes y una armadura de guerra
by thecrownofthe-reveur
Summary: Tony está absorto trabajando en su laboratorio. Loki empieza a preocuparse. Todos le dicen que es normal, que se le pasara pronto, pero Loki se aterra al darse cuenta de que sus trajes han sido la razón del fracaso de la mayoría de las relaciones de Tony. (Slash. Frostiron / Ironfrost. Tony/Loki. Relación establecida).


**Este es el primer frostiron que he escrito en mi vida, y es extraño, pero estoy realmente satisfecha con él. Es un semi UA, no creí necesario ponerlo en el resumen porque las diferencias con las películas no afectan mayormente la trama. Lo escribí todo en un día (fue un largo día...lluvioso, gris e_e), estuve casi hasta las dos de la mañana terminandolo xD. **

**Esta dividido en seis actos (como cualquier obre de Shakespeare ¡ja! okno ._.), cada uno con un título distinto.**

**El nombre de 39 trajes y una armadura de guerra es el nombre de un poema que escribí hace tiempo, igual decidí ponérselo, encajaba demasiado bien :s**

**Sin más, espero lo disfruten como disfruté escribiéndolo :)**

* * *

ACTO I:

Tony no quiere comer nada.

Treinta y nueve…

Había construido treinta y nueve.

Treinta y nueve malditos trajes eran los que Anthony había construido en las últimas tres semanas. Muchas veces había hecho más de dos en un solo día, concentrado, en estado catatónico frente a la mesa de su laboratorio y armando pieza por pieza. De vez en cuando recordaba subir a darse una ducha y comer algo, le daba un beso o solo una sonrisa, y volvía a abajo. El resto del tiempo, se comportaba indiferente.

Loki estaba desesperado. Había hablado con todo el mundo: con Rhodey, con Steve, con Natasha, con el Agente Coulson, e incluso, después de revisar sin permiso los contactos del celular de Tony, había llamado a Pepper con el corazón en la boca. Todos le dieron consejos diferentes, pero en la práctica, todos fueron inútiles. Tony simplemente no quería dejarlo, sus trajes le obsesionaban. Les ponía nuevas armas, nuevos colores, intentaba hacerlos más ligeros y más fuertes; diseñaba unos especiales para el aire, para el agua, otros solo para un campo de batalla. No tenía nada más en su mente.

Loki se sentía desplazado. Más que eso, le preocupaba la salud –mental y física- de Tony. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Había tratado con todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

Resignado, tocó la puerta. Tras el vidrio, Tony estaba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer arreglando algo en la pierna de uno de sus trajes.

"Anthony…" llamó Loki.

Pero Tony no pareció oírlo. El hombre, gruñendo algo en voz baja, tocó la puerta una vez más.

Esta vez Tony volteó con cierta sorpresa. Tenía el pelo despelucado, y unos googles para protegerse los ojos. Lo hacían parecer un científico loco.

"Ah, pasa…" murmuró, volviendo a su trabajo de inmediato. Loki entró, tratando de no mirar el desorden (piezas de metal, destornilladores, cables, etc). En la mesa, justo al lado de la pierna, Loki puso un plato con un sándwich de pavo. Lo acababa de preparar en la cocina. Miró a Tony impaciente, como si esperase a que tomara el sándwich y le diera un mordisco.

Pero Tony ni siquiera volteó.

"Gracias, no tengo hambre," dijo, atornillando algo en la rodilla de la pierna metálica.

Loki juntó las cejas. Estaba enfadado, sus palabras, aun así, sonaron de lo más razonables.

"Anthony, no has salido de aquí desde ayer en la tarde," respondió, y mirando la hora en el reloj de la habitación, agregó, "son las diez de la noche, esas son más de veinticuatro horas seguidas."

Tony se incorporó un momento, quizás sorprendido. "Habría jurado que era de medio día…" murmuró, más para sí que para alguien más.

"Porque desde aquí no puedes ver ni la luz del sol," dijo Loki, que empezaba a sonar molesto. Eso nunca era bueno. Tony rodó su silla hacía atrás y la giró hacía Loki, sus ojos lucían cansados. "Está bien, de acuerdo" dijo, "déjame terminar esto y descansaré por un par de días, ¿sí?"

La respuesta de Loki fue inmediata, cortante. _No._ "Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste la última vez," dijo.

Tony hizo un sonido de molestia con la lengua y volvió a su trabajo, haciendo que Loki frunciese el ceño. Derrotado, abrió la puerta para irse, pero la voz de Tony lo detuvo.

"Llévatelo," dijo, señalando vagamente al plato a su lado, "no quiero comer nada."

Loki apretó los dientes y con cierta furia volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar el plato. "Como quieras," dijo, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

ACTO II:

Sr. Odinson, Sr. Laufeyson, Sr. Loki.

"_Señor."_

"…"

"_Señor…"_

"…"

"_¿Señor, pasa algo malo?"_

Loki levantó su cabeza, extrañado. "Disculpa, Jarvis. ¿Me estabas hablando?"

"_Desde que entró a la habitación, Señor."_

Loki se incorporó del sofá, rascándose la cabeza. Después de tirar el sándwich de Tony en la cocina había entrado en la sala queriendo encender la televisión para dejar de pensar. Pero al sentarse y tener el control remoto en su mano, se dio cuenta de que no tenía deseos de ver nada. Hasta _Friends_ empezaba a volverse inaguantable y no creía tener la paciencia de ver una película en TNT o parecidos.

"Lo siento, Jarvis," dijo, mirando a través de las paredes de vidrio de la Torre Stark. "Es que Anthony…bueno, las cosas no andan muy bien…" admitió. Afuera, podía ver los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York. La primera vez que los había visto Loki incluso intentó comparar su altura con los Palacios de Odín, y aunque no eran tan magníficos, para él eran algo completamente nuevo.

"_¿Ha estado peleando con el Sr. Stark?"_

Loki arqueó una ceja, indeciso. "No…, no creo que hay sido una pelea, solo…" suspiró, recostando su cabeza en las almohadas del sofá, "una pequeña discusión…"

"_No se preocupe, Sr. Odinson, el Sr. Stark…"_

"Jarvis, te he pedido que no me llames así," lo interrumpió Loki, levantándose del sofá para ver mejor la ciudad.

"_¿Preferiría Sr. Laufeyson…señor?"_

El hombre respondió con una mueca.

"El primero estaba mejor…" dijo. Jarvis se quedó callado.

Mientras, viendo hacía la ciudad, Loki se preguntó que era en verdad lo que tenía a Tony trabajando así de duro. No había usado el traje de Ironman en un par de meses (solo durante una fiesta en que, en su borrachera, pensó que sería muy divertido). Rhodey decía que solo estaba aburrido, que en cuanto encontrara algo más que hacer saldría de su laboratorio como _a la larga los hombres salieron de sus cuevas_ (citando su comparación). Steve y el Agente Coulson (agente no: Coulson. Loki siempre olvidaba que el hombre ya no trabajaba para SHIELD) le habían dicho que no se preocupara. Natasha se limitó a repetirle que Tony era un idiota.

Y Pepper…

Bueno, Pepper…

Loki sintió una patada en el estómago, un sabor amargo en la boca. Recostó su cabeza en el vidrio, y se preguntó si Barton estaría libre para esa noche: realmente quería un trago. Y es que la pregunta –la que no había logrado hacerle a Pepper- se había formado en su mente hacía un par de días, cuando en un cajón había encontrado, con solo una ligera capa de polvo, la foto de bodas de Tony y su ex-esposa. Miró a Tony –Anthony, Loki era la única persona que lo llamaba Anthony- con su traje y su corbata perfectamente puestos, su cabello (aún no le habían aparecido las primeras canas) peinado hacía atrás. Y su gran sonrisa. Loki había devuelto la foto a su sitio, intentando no pensar en ello. Pero la pregunta, hoy en particular, se le repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

"Jarvis…" murmuró en voz baja, retirando la cabeza del vidrio.

"_¿Si, Señor?"_ respondió de inmediato, con su mecánica, aun así muy humana voz.

"¿Es por esto que Pepper se fue?"

_(Esto_: Tony encerrado en su laboratorio, sin dormir, sin comer, siendo un imbécil. Ignorándolo. _Ignorándome)._

Jarvis no pareció saber que responder.

"_Señor…"_

"¿Si, Jarvis?" preguntó Loki, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con aire cansado.

"_¿Sr. Loki estará bien, entonces?"_

Loki sonrió ligeramente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía el pasillo. "Si, ese estará bien, Jarvis," dijo antes de marcharse.

ACTO III:

El _tenemos que hablar_ o Ex-esposas enfadadas al teléfono.

"¿Aló?"

"Tony."

"¿Pepper?"

Tony puso su mano sobre el auricular del teléfono, confundido. "Jarvis," dijo, "¿por qué Pepper está en el teléfono? ¿olvidé enviar la manutención de este mes?"

"_No, Señor. Yo mismo envié el dinero a su cuenta bancaria."_

"¿Entonces por qué está llamando?" preguntó Tony, inquieto.

"_No lo sé, Señor. Quizás se deba al Sr. Loki."_

Tony se puso rígido frente al aparador.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, y de pronto su actitud cambió de inquieta a defensiva, "¿qué tiene que ver él con Pepper? Bueno, además de lo obvio."

"_El Sr. Loki llamó a la Srta. Potts hace unas semanas."_

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás: bien pudo haber sufrido un ataque.

"¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" preguntó molesto, pero al recordar que Pepper seguía en la línea quitó la mano del auricular y se lo puso en la oreja. "Pepper, hola," dijo, intentando sonreír aunque no había nadie para ver que lo hacía, "¿cómo has es…?"

"Tony, tenemos que hablar," lo cortó Pepper en la otra línea, sonaba seria, como en esos tiempo en que le decía, _Tony, no te atrevas a faltar a esa reunión_.

El hombre no trató de ocultar un sonido de asombro, "no pensé que fuera a oírte decir eso después de firmar los papeles del divorcio," admitió.

Pepper rió en la otra línea, "no tendrías tanta suerte, Tony."

Sin quererlo, el hombre formó una sonrisa, esta vez una más real, aunque intentó borrarla de inmediato. Se llevó el teléfono a la silla más cercana y tomó asiento, preparado para cualquier cosa que su ex-esposa quisiera decirle. "Anda, dispara," la alentó.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, hubo un silencio en la otra línea.

Entonces, cuando ya empezaba a preocuparse, Pepper volvió a hablar.

"Tony, lo estás haciendo otra vez," dijo, y aún por teléfono sonaba a acusación.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás encerrado en tu laboratorio? ¿Estás allí ahora mismo?"

Tony no respondió, solo se lamió los labios, algo en él lo hacía lucir nervioso.

"¿Él te llamó por eso?" preguntó al fin, con un deje de disgusto en su tono. Hubo una pequeña interrupción en la línea, y después Pepper contestó, "Si, lo hizo, Tony. Y por favor, no te enfades con él…" Su voz, esa suave voz, (aun cuando se enojaba), dudó un segundo al decir "no sonaba bien cuando me habló…"

Tal vez porque eres mi ex-esposa, pensó Tony, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Hubo otra interrupción en la línea. _Pepper, ¿vas a soltar ese teléfono? _–Primera voz- _Anda, cuelga ya_ –segunda voz- _Esperen un _segundo –tercera voz, esta si la de Pepper. Sus amigas, Tony supuso. Nunca le habían agradado demasiado. Al ver la hora en el aparador, (pasadas las once) se preguntó si Pepper estaría en un bar o parecidos.

"Tony, tengo que irme" dijo ella, "por favor, habla con él."

"Si, si, de acuerdo," gruñó Tony, levantándose dispuesto a colgar.

"Tony…" llamó la voz de Pepper.

"¿Sí?"

"No lo ignores como hiciste conmigo…"

En ambas líneas hubo un gran silencio, uno incómodo, inflamable.

"Lo tendré en cuenta…" murmuró Tony.

"Bueno…, eso era todo…"

"Adiós."

"Adiós."

"…"

ACTO IV:

En un bar había una vez un jotun…

Al principio, cuando Barton y él entraron en el bar, Loki se había preguntado seriamente si había sido una buena idea venir. No era que jamás hubiese salido a beber, era solo que las veces en que lo había hecho siempre habían estado con Tony. Trató de ignorar el pensamiento. Ambos se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un par de cervezas. El bar (Barton lo había escogido) no era un lugar demasiado elegante, aunque tampoco vulgar. Las luces fluorescentes y el aire acondicionado hacían parecer que era mucho más tarde de lo que en verdad era. "Así que," dijo Barton apenas tuvo su cerveza en mano, "¿vas a contarme porque el gran Ironman no está con nosotros esta noche?"

Loki gruñó. "No lo sé," respondió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida "creo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en su laboratorio."

"Ah, ya veo," dijo Barton. "Te está ignorando, ¿verdad? La mayoría de sus novias lo dejaban por eso." Loki suprimió una mueca y tal vez Barton lo notó, (alguna seña de preocupación, sus cejas muy juntas, o algún indicio menos evidente) porque agregó, con un tono menos casual, "No te preocupes, seguramente se le pasará."

Loki formó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de esas sonrisas en que a los costados, justo en la comisura, los labios se curvaban levemente hacía abajo. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

"Bueno, no creo que puedas cumplir el mismo patrón que ellas," contestó Barton, "estás muy salido de los arquetipos usuales de Tony."

_Arquetipo._ Eso sonaba como a una palabra de Natasha, pensó Loki. Lo era, probablemente.

Se limitó a soltar una leve carcajada. "Yo sé…" murmuró, como dudando en si debía decirlo o no. "Yo sé que a Anthony le gustan las mujeres," dijo, aclarándose la garganta y de pronto hallando muy interesante la tabla calórica de su cerveza, "yo sé que yo soy como…una excepción."

Barton no combatió el argumento, aunque le dio una mirada, elevando levemente el entrecejo. Al instante, Loki volvió a pensar que había sido mala idea venir, arrastrar a Barton a una velada medio deprimente, en las que después de unos tragos se contaban historias tristes. Pero el plan cambió radicalmente cuando Barton, entusiasmado, se levantó a saludar a unos viejos amigos, que a lo lejos, había reconocido en las mesas de atrás del bar.

La noche entonces, tuvo una especie de transformación.

Loki y Barton tomaron dos sillas de unas mesas vacías y después de unas rápidas presentaciones se sentaron junto al grupo de gente. Ordenaron comida y comenzaron a beber algo más que cerveza. Eran seis en total, Joe, un tal Chris y Adam, un tipo agradable de gran sonrisa, (Loki se preguntó si era judío, pues cuando una camarera le había traído picadillos, Adam los había devuelto diciendo algo sobre la carne de cerdo). Además de ellos estaba Mary, la novia de Chris, que parecía solo un poco fuera de lugar, distrayéndose de vez en cuando con su celular.

Casi una hora más tarde, Barton, riéndose un poco, pidió silencio mientras llamaba a Natasha para decirle que viniera. La mujer, como haciéndole respetos a su tierra natal, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue pedir tragos de vodka.

Loki no recordaba la última vez en que se había reído tanto.

Hacía la una y media, las cosas se calmaron, a todos les dolía demasiado el abdomen como para seguir hablando. Natasha, no tan ebria como podría, encendió un cigarro. Los lucky strike se veían bien en sus labios rojos. Un camarero, a pesar de eso, se le acercó en poco tiempo, señalando el cartel de _no fumadores_ en una esquina. Ella solo suspiró apagando el cigarro. "En Estados Unidos no se puede fumar en ningún sitio," murmuró, (tal vez esa que veían era Natasha haciendo un berrinche).

Loki, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado borracho. Cuando bebía, bebía con moderación, (tal vez de tanto ver a su hermano ebrio y en el piso después de un banquete asgardiano), ligeramente mareado, pero nunca aturdido. Aun así, al llenar nuevamente su vaso y llevarlo a sus labios, se sintió confundido ante la falta de risas a su alrededor, el pequeño silencio que no debía haber durado más de unos minutos. Y se sintió vacío, como si algo, alguien faltara en toda esa diversión.

_Extrañaba a Anthony_, se dio cuenta, y eso solo hizo crecer el hueco en su estómago.

ACTO V:

Una armadura de guerra.

Cuarenta.

Ya eran cuarenta.

Había construido cuarenta trajes en tres semanas y media. Y este, por sobre los demás, se había postulado como el mejor. Era grande, al menos dos cabezas más que la mayoría, su figura era gruesa aunque Tony había conseguirlo hacerlo ligero, podía volar, nadar como ningún otro que hubiese construido antes. Pero eso no era lo importante del diseño, lo importante era el equipamiento. Las armas que Tony había instalado en su interior. Más de las que podía contar y en parte, lo que hacía lucir al traje tan corpulento.

Tony no le había puesto la superficie metálica a las piernas aún, solo lo había pintado del dorso hacía arriba –dorado brillante, como el primero que hizo- Se había fijado más en los detalles técnicos. Tal vez por eso el traje parecía tan rústico. "Ah, lo arreglaré después," dijo Tony para sí mismo, alejándose para verlo mejor. Parecía satisfecho con su trabajo.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras bajando al laboratorio. Eran lentos, una o dos veces tropezaron. Segundos después, Loki abrió la puerta de vidrio, esta vez sin tocar, "Anthony, ¿acaso no dormiste anoche?" preguntó con cierto deje de fastidio, acariciándose las sienes, pero al ver la gran figura levantada frente a Tony, la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo, abriendo levemente la boca.

Cuando finalmente habló, lo primero que dijo fue, "¿Qué diablos es esto?" Su resaca de pronto pareció olvidada.

Tony, reconociendo en Loki el mismo tono de voz que usaba Pepper cuando había cruzado un límite, se cruzó de brazos y respondió "Ah, un traje…" dubitativo.

Su compañero, con una precaución propia del asombro, se acercó a la figura metálica a un lado de la mesa, observándolo como a un objeto extraño. Reparó en su tamaño, en la cantidad de cables que salían por la parte de abajo, y los compartimientos, la gran cantidad de compartimientos que parecían llenar cada centímetro del traje. Cada detalle era un recuerdo, una lejana y a la vez cercana memoria de armaduras asgardianas, brillando intensas antes de una batalla.

Las batallas asgardianas eran encuentros violentos, de sangre. De Muerte.

"Aún no está terminado," dijo Tony sin la seguridad propia con la que normalmente hubiera dicho esa oración, "pero cuando lo terminé y lo pinté serán cuarenta…"

Loki se volteó hacía Tony de forma precipitada, en sus ojos una expresión de confusión.

"¿Cuarenta?" preguntó, dentro de sí sorprendido: Anthony también había estado contando. Pero…

"Si," constató Tony, apretando levemente sus labios, "cuarenta trajes…"

Loki, lentamente, volvió su mirada de nuevo hacía la figura. Y después de una pausa, dijo determinante, "No."

Tony, arqueando las cejas, preguntó, "¿No qué?"

"Siguen siendo treinta y nueve," contestó Loki, volteando a verlo con la misma expresión de confusión de antes. O al menos así Tony la había percibido al principio, ahora, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, lo interpretó como algo muy distinto.

"Anthony esto…" Loki se cortó, como si buscase las palabras para decirlo, "esto no es un traje," dijo, señalando el pedazo de metal, que a sus ojos, no lucía de otra forma sino abominable. "Esto es una armadura de guerra."

Tony lo miró sin comprender.

"Anthony, ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?" preguntó Loki, y su voz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonaba alarmada. "¿En que-en qué estás pensando?" dijo alzando la voz y dando tres pasos hacía Tony, quien, tieso, no tenía idea de cómo responder. "¿Estás pensando en volver allá? ¿Es eso?"

_Afganistán_. Fue como un golpe duro en la cara.

"¿En-en ir allá y acabar con la guerra tu sólo?" preguntaba Loki, sus ojos, desesperados, buscaron una respuesta en las facciones duras de Tony. "¿Piensas irte, Tony?" preguntó, y sus manos, inquietas apretaron el cuello de la camisa de Stark. De pronto, se quedó callado, observando el brillo azul debajo de la tela, el reactor, la pequeña fuente de luz que le permitía a Tony seguir con vida. Loki levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con sus ojos y sintió la garganta seca al preguntar, "¿o estás esperando a que yo me vaya?..."

Los labios de Tony se entreabrieron con un frío aliento detrás. Sus pupilas, marrón oscuras; dilatadas: negras como el vacío. Con sus manos, Tony tomó los hombros de Loki, como si eso, de alguna forma, fuera a tranquilizarlo. "No…" dijo tenuemente, "no quiero que te vayas…" y al hacerlo pensó en Pepper, en la llamada, en todas las otras chicas antes de ella.

Y pensó en Loki…

Solo en Loki.

ACTO VI:

El último chance de un Stark.

Tony puso su taza de café en su escritorio y le dio un mordisco al sándwich que se había preparado. Por primera vez en un par de semanas, se sentía hambriento. Estaba en su oficina. En verdad, no era realmente su oficina, solo era uno de los muchos cuartos en toda la Torre Stark, en donde Tony había dispuesto un escritorio, una computadora y un par de estantes de llenos de papelería burocrática. Si alguien de la empresa solicitaba verlo (debía hacerlo, desde que Pepper se había ido había regresado a los terribles, fastidiosos, quehaceres como Presidente de Stark Industries) lo recibía allí. Si era alguien que no le agradaba, tomaba cualquier expediente del estante, encendía la computadora y fingía estar muy ocupado. Pero hoy no era el caso. Hoy, solamente se estaba escondiendo de Loki.

Sí, escondiéndose.

Pero suponía que no podría hacer eso por mucho tiempo, la idea de quedarse el resto de su vida en esa triste habitación de paredes blancas no era de sus planes más brillantes. Aun así, era el único que tenía.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta. Tony se limpió los labios con una servilleta y dijo, "pase."

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Loki entró por ella, Tony cerró su laptop de inmediato e hizo a un lado su sándwich. En su cara, leves indicios de nerviosismo.

"Hola," saludó Loki, después de un minuto de silencio.

"¿Cómo encontraste mi escondite?" preguntó Tony, poniéndose las manos en el pecho y recostándose en la silla como un político.

"No fue difícil," contestó Loki, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, "una vez te vi escondiéndote aquí de Fury" confesó, "te buscó por todas partes menos aquí. Estaba seguro de que no podías estar en tu oficina, ya sabes, trabajando."

Tony recordaba ese día, Fury quería hablar sobre su capacidad de meterse en el sistema de SHIELD sin ser detectado, y algo sobre el significado del respeto. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Veo que al fin te dignas a comer…" dijo Loki, señalando vagamente el medio sándwich de Tony, arrimado en una esquina del escritorio. Tony no respondió nada.

Loki suspiró, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana. Era un día soleado, era raro en Nueva York para esta época del año. Se quedó allí, admirando por un momento la luz reflejada en las ventanas de los edificios.

"Deberíamos regresar a Malibú, Anthony," dijo, agarrándose las manos por detrás de la espalda. "Allí hace calor, hay playas refrescantes, podemos divertirnos..."

Tony giró su silla hacía él. "Creí que te gustaba Nueva York," respondió, sin realmente prestarle atención a la conversación. Solo mirando a Loki, mirando la forma en que estaba vestido (pantalón caqui con una camisa negra) y comparándolas con la armadura en que por primera vez lo había visto. Le era difícil recordar a ese Loki, parecía difuso, no tan real como el de ahora.

"Solo lo dije porque tú querías quedarte," dijo Loki, su voz pacifica, volteándose para encarar a Tony. Despacio, se acercó hasta su silla hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaron las rodillas de Tony "¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?" preguntó.

"Si, me acuerdo," contestó Tony, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Loki a los ojos.

"Thor y yo estábamos luchando contra Ares cuando tú y los demás vengadores llegaron" decía Loki, como perdido en el pasado y rodeando el cuello de Tony en un abrazo. "Recuerdo que al verte, pensé que eras realmente el traje, y cuando Ares te arrojó su lanza y la cabeza salió volando, pensé, no puede ser, lo decapitó," Loki ahogó una risa en el cuello de Tony, que le acariciaba uno de sus muslos con la mano derecha.

"Pero entonces el traje siguió moviéndose," agregó Loki, separándose de su pecho para verle la cara, y con sus dedos, cuidadosamente, le echó el cabello a Tony hacía atrás. "Y tú saliste del traje, mareado por el golpe y maldiciendo a todo el mundo."

Ambos rieron.

"Sí, creo que me acuerdo de eso," respondió Tony, acompañando con sus manos las piernas de Loki cuando las puso en sus costados, sentándosele en las piernas. "Nunca olvidaré tu cara cuando me viste salir."

Sus narices se tocaron sutilmente: los dos sonreían.

Pero la sonrisa de Loki cayó pronto de su rostro, como si recordase de pronto todos los motivos por los que habían peleado y le pesasen. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de Tony, acariciándole la nuca con las yemas de sus dedos.

"En verdad me gustan tus trajes, Anthony" dijo en voz baja, "lo que haces es algo único, algo que nadie más puede hacer. Es solo qué…" se detuvo. De repente, lo mejor parecía no hablar de ello, se contentó con sentir las manos de Tony acariciándole la espalda, una hacía arriba y otra hacía abajo.

"Yo sé que soy un imbécil," murmuró Tony en su oreja, recostando su cabeza en sus hombros también. Podía sentir su nariz haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. "Voy a desarmarlo," prometió, inhalando profundo y abrazando hacia su cuerpo la cintura de Loki. "Voy a desarmarlo, tú eres mi último chance…" murmuró cerrando los ojos. Y Loki sintió especial curiosidad por la última frase. Recordó que no era la primera vez que Anthony lo decía: lo repetía en la cama cuando todo estaba a oscuras, durante el letargo, cansancio después de jornadas agotadores, y ahora al parecer, en momentos como este. _Un último chance._ Como una oportunidad.

¿Oportunidad para qué? Se preguntó Loki.

¿Para ser feliz, tal vez?

¿Cómo asumiendo qué si Loki se iba, como había hecho Pepper, era el fin?

O quizás, una asunción más humilde, ¿para no quedarse solo?

Le hubiera gustado preguntar. Preguntar y saciar todas sus dudas. Pero no se atrevió, no con los labios secos de Anthony cerrándose sobre los suyos, en pequeños besos, chupando delicadamente.

Prefería seguir preguntándoselo, tener la seguridad –al menos eso- de que cualquiera de las opciones que tuviera podía ser la correcta.

* * *

**Si les gusta el frostiron visiten mi canal de youtube aquí /user/Babygirl29009. **

**Edito bastante con Tony y Loki :)**

**Díganme**** sus opiniones, criticas, si quisiesen que escribiera más frostiron, lo que sea, respondo a todos mis reviews :)**


End file.
